Caitlin X Ralph
by Theninjagamer308
Summary: Caitlin and Ralph are alone at Star Labs, and things start to move faster than excepcted.


**I always though Caitlin and Ralph has really good chemistry in the show, so I decided to make this story please enjoy.**

Ralph was at Star Labs, and he saw Caitlin sitting down at the table. "Hey Caitlin what's up?" "Oh hey Ralph what's up?" "Oh nothing much just the usual, and yourself" he asked?

"Yeah I'm doing good Ralph." Hey where is the rest of the team, he asked wondering where everyone else was. "Oh they all went to the bar to celebrate beating Cicada." "Oh ok cool Caitlin, but why are you all alone?"

"Um I just needed some time to myself you know." Oh ok Caity, but I think you need to hang out with me sometime." Killer Frost then interjected into the conversation, "your kind acute Ralphy." "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Ralph, that was Killer Frost not me."

"Oh yeah how is Killer Frost?" "I'm good thanks for asking Killer Frost interjected again." "I think Killer Frost likes you Ralph, y'all really seem to be hitting it off." "Yeah I think Frosty has always had a little thing for me." Yeah I have always had a thing for you Killer Frost replied. Oh well if Frosty has a thing for you let's let her have some fun shall we, Caitlin then transformed into Killer Frost.

"Oh wow Killer Frost you look amazing." "Don't go soft on me now Ralphy," she replied with a sly smirk on her face. It's to bad I can't kiss you, because if I did I'd kill you. Well at least I can still fuck your brains out, she said with a naughty grin on her face.

She then ripped Ralph's clothes off, and she then started to give Ralphy a show. She started to slowly strip all of her clothes off, as she tossed her leather jacket on the floor. "Caitlin actutally wore a leather jacket for once" Killer Forst said jokingly.

Killer Forst then shoved Ralph onto the Couch playfully, as she got on top of him and mounted him slowly.

"Yeah but you look better in it Frosty." Killer Frost started to blush, as she began to slowly strip off the rest of her clothes till she was completely naked. She then slowly mounted Ralphy, and shethen grabbed his hands and placed them on her DD breasts.

"Oh wow those feel amazing," he answered back as he began to massage her boobs. "I know" Killer Frost replied as she started to grin. Ralph then started to lick her sensitive nipples, she then began to moan uncontrollably. "Now that's a good girl Ralph" replied, as he quickened his licking pace.

That's it Ralphy boy time for the real fun to begin, Killer Frost then started to fuck him Reverse Cowgirl Style. "Oh fuck Killer Frost oh wow that feels so good." "I know it does" she replied with a huge smirk on her face, as she-quickened her pace.

Ralph began to moan uncontrollably, as she kept going faster and faster. Killer Forat then grabbed her butt, as she started to bounce on his dick even harder than before. "I fuck Killer Frost oh wow go faster, is that all you got" he teased.

Not even close you pretty boy, she then started to go so fast. Ralph started to moan uncontrollably, as he tried to grab something because the pleasure was that great. "Oh wow Frost oh fuck yeah this feels amazing." "Yeah tell me something I haven't heard before" she teased, as she began to smile as she moaned as well.

Killer Frost was now moaning as loud as Ralph was, as Killer Frost increased her speed even more. "Oh shit I'm cumming I'm cumming." Good boy she said as Ralphy came so hard. Killer Frost then came shortly after he did.

Killer Frost then collapsed on Ralph's body, and she then turned back into Caitlin. "So how did Killer Frost do, was she good in bed?" "Oh fuck yeah she was really amazing." "We'll do you think I can fuck better?"

"I have no clue" he replied. "Well let's find out then you naughty boy," she replied as she then licked her lips seductively. What ever you want Ralph said, as Caitlin moved even closer. She then started to kiss him passionately, "Killer Frost couldn't do this could she?"

"Well she could have but she would have killed me if she would have kissed me." Well that's why there's two of us, she replied as she shoved Ralphy back on the couch. She then mounted him Reverse Cowgirl Style, and she began to fuck him fast right off the bat.

"Oh fuck Caitlin fuck that feels amazing," Caitlin let out a sly grin. "I know" she replied with a smug grin on her face, as she began to go faster and faster. She then started to fuck him harder and faster.

"Oh fuck oh Caitlin don't stop go faster," he replied as he began to moan uncontrollably. "I wasn't planning on stopping, but I did plan on making you cum really really hard." "Oh fuck yeah Caitlin do it make me cum right now," he replied as he began to moan even louder.

"Okay you asked for it pretty boy" she replied, as she started fucking him as fast as she could go. "Oh fuck oh shit Caitlin I think I'm cumming oh fuck I'm cumming." "Now that's a good boy Ralphy" she replied, as she continued her fast pace.

Ralphy then cums in Caitlin's tight wet little pussy, and she then cums shortly after he does. "Oh fuck wow that really felt good Caitlin," he replied as he couldn't stop panting. "Yeah it really did feel good she answered back."

"So does this mean we're dating Caitlin?" "Of course it does silly, I only fuck people I wanna date silly." "Oh so I get to date you and Killer Frost at the same time." "Yep were all yours Ralph" she replied, as they laid on couch together cuddling each other.


End file.
